Data on the work experiences of children and early-adolescents are scarce. Preliminary evidence suggests, however, that very young workers - especially poor, minority youth - may be at risk for adverse work-related effects, including on-the-job injuries. Previously-analyzed 1995 work-related data, including prevalence, injury, and social/mental/physical health data, from older South Texas youth revealed a dose-response effect between hours of weekly work and work-related injury, as well as other negative effects of intense work. The intent of this proposed one-year pilot study is to analyze 1995 work-related data from 7,420 South Texas middle school students, a large proportion of whom are low-income, Hispanic youth. The overall goal of the pilot is to utilize results to prioritize and develop prevention efforts to reduce negative outcomes in very young workers. Specific aims include the following: (1) to determine the prevalence of employment among middle school youth; (2) to describe the prevalence of work-related injury in middle school students; (3) to describe the demographic characteristics of middle school students who are in the work force and who report work-related injuries; (4) to describe quality of life issues associated with working and work-related injuries; (5) to determine environmental factors (i.e., weekly work hours, type of job) and behavioral factors (i.e., substance use, sleep patterns) associated with work-related injuries. Descriptive statistics, analysis of variances, and more elaborate statistical modeling will be used to address each of these aims and to answer specific a priori hypotheses that will identify high-risk subgroups of adolescent workers in need of interventions. Results will be compared to those of high school students who responded to the same questionnaire. Finally, the investigators will carefully review results in order to consider a range of appropriate interventions for future consideration, implementation, and evaluation.